


Asesino I

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Asesino I

Título: Asesino I   
Autor: Loredi   
Disclaimer: De la JK   
Género: (supuestamente) Suspenso   
Clasificación: PG-13   
Resumen: El destino está entre sus manos y lo ve cubierto de rojo sangre (Suspenso, Violencia, Muerte de un personaje)   
Nota: Escrito para el concurso de la comunidad de archienemigos, pero no lo presenté porque no pude mejorarlo y no vale la pena. Pero en fin, este es mi bote de basura fanfikero y puedo hacer en él lo que me pegue la gana.

 

 

 

 

 

 

En el oscuro y largo invierno la nieve parece interminable a tu alrededor y al alzar la vista el vasto cielo plomizo te impresiona y te recuerda lo pequeño que eres en realidad. Sientes que te miran entre la brusca nevasca que hace sangrar tus mejillas entumecidas y enerva tus sentidos. ¿Será la nieve? ¿Será el cielo? ¿Será el destino? ¿Son ellos?

 

 

 

Es él.

 

 

 

Él, que al caminar hacia ti cambia tu hielo por agua y hace tus manos temblar (todavía las sientes estremeciéndose, a diferencia de tus piernas y de tu corazón). Te has derrumbado sobre esa blancura, mirando con ojos líquidos a la persona que más amas en el mundo y él se acerca con pasos decididos, con su porte argivo manchado de lodo invernal. Tiemblas y esperas.

 

 

 

Te preguntas quién está más congelado de los dos.

 

 

 

Él saca su varita con el rostro impasible y sus labios rojísimos se abren para pedirte una disculpa que miras volar en el vaho. Tú le crees. Le crees tanto que por un momento cierras los ojos y un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo al tiempo que un grito ahogado escapa de tu garganta ya lacerada. ¿Qué harás?

 

 

 

Sabes que lo perdonarás si él te perdona a ti.

 

 

 

Él cae de rodillas tratando de abrazarte. Y llora de pena por tu alma.

 

 

 

Lo amas tanto, en ese momento. Lo amas tanto que deseas que sufra como has sufrido tú por él y crees que es justo y crees que no lo es. Y le arrebatas su varita y gritas: ­—Sectusempra.

 

 

 

Y gritas. Y gritas. Y gritas. Sectusempra. Y pierdes la voz.

 

 

 

Y nunca imaginaste que la sangre de Scorpius se vería así de sublime al derramarse sobre la pulcra nieve bajo el cielo espectral. Ni que te proporcionaría tanta calidez al contacto con tu pecho. Y lo mantienes así, entre tus brazos, apretándolo con todas tus fuerzas mientras observas de lejos al hijo del héroe matar al hombre amado.


End file.
